Sheila Dixson
'Nicknames' She, Ila, Bethaney, Beth, Aney, Dixson, Pitbull, Cottonmouth, or Angel (by Dean) 'Early Life' Sheila is the youngest child of Blaine and Rose Dixson. She's a year younger then Carver. Bryce wants to protect Sheila, but he's more inclined to help her then protect her. She grew up and was raised on the Triple B Ranch. Sheila wasn't surprised when Scarlett broke her first horse at ten. She knew Scarlett was headstrong and would do whatever she wanted. Sheila cared about each of the kids on the ranch like they were siblings. Sheila was always confident with who she was and idolized Scarlett. 'Ranch Life' When Scarlett started the brawls Zachariah had already taught each of the children on the Ranch every style he knew. Sheila followed the Braddock children's careers since Ring of Honor. She wasn't surprised that Scarlett and Alice weren't afraid to wrestle with the boys. She was just glad to see Scarlett happy with Phil Brooks. She'd seen her come back after Adam left and saw her devastated and that wasn't good. Sheila went to the WWE show in Nashville the Monday before Elimination Chamber and was there backstage. Most of Sheila's time on the Ranch was spent helping people that needed it. She'd run a lot of errands. 'Wrestling Career' Sheila saw the others go to help Scarlett, but he wasn't sure how he would go help her. That problem was quickly ended following the RAW in Nashville. It was when Jack sat Greg, Corey, Oliver, Jake, Brad, Bryce, Zach, Summer, Paige, Sheila, and Holly-Grace down and asked them about bringing in the rest of the kids from the Ranch, Jesse Stovall, Elizabeth Good, and Jordan Lopez. They all agreed. Zach was ringside at Elimination Chamber for Scarlett, Summer, and Paige's match against Bysshe, Savannah-Grace, and Cadence. Zach was surprised that Paige chose Sheila to be her tag team partner. Sheila likes that Paige trusted her enough to chose her. He was also a part of the attack on Shield following their victory and kidnapping attempt of Kamden. Zach loved Scarlett's expression the Monday after Elimination Chamber when Conner picked her up and spun her around. It was good to have his family around again. Simon enjoys being with his family and getting to watch Scarlett and Phil's children grow up. Jaden's mostly their to make sure his sister is okay. Tyler is kind of enjoying it and doesn't mind letting Kamden wear his hat when he needs to. Sheila was just there to support Scarlett and fight. That's what you do for family. Sheila is there work the Shield feud and take care of everyone else. He's looking forward to the match at Wrestlemania. Sheila's main target in the Shield is Dean. The two have kissed on camera three times and each time Sheila has attacked him in some way afterwards. Jason wasn't suprised that Scarlett eventually told everyone what she'd done. He was proud of her. Conner was glad she always looked out for him. Sheila wasn't suprised either. It was Scarlett after all. 'Personal Life' She is also close with Scarlett Brooks. She's also close with Bryce. Sheila has been dating Jonathan Good, Dean Ambrose, since March 25th, 2013. Not that she was very open about it. She was rather hesitant. Jon and his sister and her boyfriend came to both Thanksgiving and Christmas. And Jon survived so she thinks it's going well. Siblings: Holly-Grace Dixson (Sister) Zachariah Dixson (Brother) Bryce Dixson (Brother) 'Finishing Moves' *Pentagram choke *Spinning Heel Kick *Cradle DDT 'Tag Team/Stable' *Tag Team with Paige *The Society of Ingiustiza 'Wrestlers Managed' *The Society of Ingiustizia 'Managers' *The Society of Ingiustizia 'Title Reign' 1-time Current Divas Tag Champions with Paige 'Entrance Music' Gimme More by Machinae Supremacy (Society Of Ingiustiza Theme) (Starts when the Music does) Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) Blood by In This Moment (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) Delish by Hollywood Undead (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) Soul for Sale by Simon Curtis (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) 'Twitter Account' Sheila's twitter acount is @SheilaDixson. Sheila also has @TheSocietyofIngiustizia. Category:Wrestling OC's